Welcome To Miracle's Cafe
by KuroAmalia
Summary: Welcome To Miracle's Cafe! Butlers Cafe dengan banyak event dan makanan minuman yang enak. Kalian juga akan dilayani oleh 6 butler terkeren. Bersiaplah dengan uang kalian jika kalian sudah merasa nyaman dengan cafe ini. Dan jangan kaget jika ada hal yang unik di Cafe ini. CHAP 3 : New Member and Paskah
1. Chapter 1

**Amelo : Oke! Amel ini emang ga bermutu! Bukannya update ff yg lain malah bikin ff baru. Dan ini Amel Re-Post dari cerita bikinan Sakamaki Ama-chan. Alurnya Amel ubah sedikit. Oh ya, cerita "My Imouto" yang dibikin oleh Ama-chan akan Amel re-post juga. jadi, yang menunggu cerita tersebut bergembiralah #? . tanpa banyak cicit-cicit lagi, mari kita mulai ceritanya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam cara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = K+  
**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 1**

"Selamat datang di Miracle's Café-ssu!" ujar seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning, Kise Ryouta. Hingga pelanggan yang saat itu adalah 3 orang wanita langsung ber-fangirling ria.

"Doumo. Silahkan ke meja sebelah sini." Kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada di depan 3 orang wanita itu. Dia langsung mengarahkan 3 wanita itu ke tempat meja yang cukup nyaman. Lalu, kuroko pun pergi.

"Anda ingin pesan apa-nodayo?" Midorima datang membawakan menu dan papan kecil untuk menulis pesanan.

"Chocolat Cake sama Kopi hangat."

"Apple Pie dan Orange Juice."

"Rainbow Cake dan Cappucino Float."

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, Midorima pun pergi. Gaya Butlernya sangat menawan. Begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Murasakibara, ini pesanan selanjutnya." Ujar Midorima sambil menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan pesanan. Murasakibara mengambil kertas pesanan itu dan dengan sigap memasak dengan cepat.

"Mine-chin, tolong antarkan ini ke meja no. 7 disebelah sana." Kata Murasakibara sambil menunjuk meja yang berisikan 3 orang wanita tadi.

"Hng? Baiklah.." ujar Aomine malas. Dia menuju ke meja no. 7 dan menaruh makanan dan minuman itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Silahkan menikmati" ujar Aomine pergi dan menguap seketika.

"Daiki, jangan menguap didepan semuanya. Kita harus berpenampilan elegant tau." Ujar si setan merah ( *author dilempar gunting* ) maksudnya Akashi.

"Ya… baiklah…" jawab Aomine yang masih malas. Tadinya dia mau bolos kerja. Tapi, karena tadi ga sengaja ketemu atau emang sengaja diperencanakan untuk ketemu, Aomine bertemu Akashi dijalan.

"Bukankah ini siang yang cerah? Sangat indah bukan?" kata Akashi yg OOC-nya keluar.

"CERAH APANYA, HAH?!" teriakmu sambil membawakan 2 nampan ke arah pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Ini itu masih gak bener tau!" omelmu kepada semua anggota GoM yang bekerja di café tersebut.

"Memangnya yang ga bener apa (name)?" tanya Akashi kepadamu.

"Banyak! Pertama, Kise jangan merayu tamu!" omelmu sembari menarik Kise yang sedang minta no. HP ke salah satu pelanggan.

"Kedua! Kuroko! Jangan sembarangan muncul didepan orang!" omelmu didepan pintu masuk dimana Kuroko menatapmu dengan tatapan inonsen.

"Ketiga! Saat melayani tamu, jangan membawa Lucky Itemmu yang aneh Midorima!" kau merampas Lucky Item Midorima dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang diluar.

"Oi! Jangan membuang Lucky Itemku-nodayo!" Midorima pun pergi ke tempat sampah yang diluar. Namun naas, sampah yang berada di tempat sampah itu sudah dibawa oleh truk sampah. Midorima pun mengejar truk sampah itu yang udah dibawa kemana sama pengemudinya.

"Keempat! Murasakibara! Jangan mencicipi makanan mulu! Ntar makanannya habis dicicipi mulu gimana?!" kamu pun mengomel di dapur.

"Kelima… Aomine! Kau harus lebih sopan kepada pelanggan! Juga…. jangan mengupil didepan pelanggan!" kamu pun meninju Aomine hingga dia terkapar kesakitan.

"Dan yang terakhir…." Kamu pun melirik kearah Akashi. Yang dilirik hanya menunggu apa perkataanmu selanjutnya. Kau pun menghampiri Akashi.

"Kau ini memang bos café ini, Akashi. Tetapi… jangan main Shogi di tengah-tengah pelanggan! Apa kau tidak tau betapa mengganggunya itu?! Dan kau bermain shogi sendirian, tau! Kau mau dianggep orang gila?!" teriakmu yang membuat semua pelanggan mengarah kepadamu. Kamu pun merasa risih.

"Maaf atas keributan yang tadi. Silahkan kembali menikmati makanan dan minuman anda." Ujar Akashi berdiri. Dia lalu membisikan sesuatu di telingamu.

"Temui aku di ruang Manager setelah tutup toko." Bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai. Dia pun membereskan papan shoginya dan pergi ke ruang Manager.

"Dasar kalian semua…. Aku tak habis pikir dengan kalian." Ucapmu kesal. Ya, kenapa kau berhak mengomentari pekerjaan mereka semua. Itu karena kau seorang _Floor Chief_. Floor Chief kerjanya sama seperti Floor Staf yang melayani para pelanggan. Bedanya Floor Chief mengawasi kerja Floor Staf. Dan, kamu juga berhak memberikan usul untuk event café kepada Manager atau bos cafenya.

"Mou… (name)cchi. Tadi dia itu fansku-ssu. Masa aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan fansku sendiri…" kau mengernyit atas perkataan Kise.

"Aku tau di fansmu Kise. Tetapi, kenapa kau meminta alamat E-mailnya? Tolong sekalian bawakan minumannya." Tanyamu. Lalu kau menyuruh Kise untuk membawakan nampan berisi minuman. Karena, kedua tanganmu sudah penuh. Tangan kana nisi nampan makanan. Tangan kiri memegang menu. Siapa tau ada yang mau pesan tambahan.

"Ya… i-itu…" kata Kise gugup.

"Kalau kau naksir padanya terus terang saja. Jangan seperti itu. Bawakan minumannya ke meja 10." Kau kembali ke bagian kasir karena ada yang mau membayar.

"Hah! (name) sangat merepotkan. Mentang-mentang dia cewe seorang yang bekerja disini, dia bisa menyuruh kita seenaknya." Curhat Aomine kepada Kuroko yang disebelahnya.

"Menurutku tidak Aomine-kun. (name)-san melakukan itu untuk memperbaiki kondisi kita. Semakin bagus kita bekerja, maka pelanggan akan betah untuk makan disini. Dan sering kisini." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi tetap saja dia cukup jahat-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang datang dan memegang Lucky Itemnya yang kinclong.

"Kok Lucky Itemmu bisa bersih kembali?" tanya Aomine sembari menunjuk Lucky Item Midorima.

"Setelah mencarinya didalam truk sampah, aku mencucinya hingga klincong bersama baju kerja ini. Aku mencucinya hingga bersih dan wangi-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bajumu?"

"Aku punya cadangan dirumah. Makanya aku menggantinya. Tidak mungkin aku memakai pakaian yang sama-nanodayo."

"Souka na."

"Teme! Jangan ngobrol saja! Kerjakan tugas kalian!" omelmu sambil merampas lagi Lucky Item Midorima.

"Jangan membuangnya lagi (name)!" teriak Midorima.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Tapi menyimpannya di ruang staff. Kau keberatan?" tanyamu sambil berjalan keruangan staff.

"Baiklah-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sembari berbalik.

"Meja no. 15. Layani meja itu." Perintahmu sembari memasuki ruang staff. Saat memasuki ruang staff kamu bukannya menaruhnya / memajangnya, malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Dasar. Merepotkan sekali si maniak itu. Selalu saja membawa barang yang aneh. Aku jadi dapat banyak complain." Rutukmu sambil berjalan keluar ruang staff.

* * *

_**-skip time ; saat café tutup-**_

_Di Ruang Staff_

"Mou (name)cchi menjagaku sangat ketat-ssu. Aku sampai tidak bisa merayu satu tamu pun." Keluh Kise sambil mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos.

"Dia menjagaku agar terus terlihat oleh para pelanggan." Gantian Kuroko yang berbicara.

"Huh! Dia bukannya memajang Lucky Itemku malah membuangnya ke tempat sampah lagi-nanodayo. Benar kata Oha-Asa. Aku seharusnya menjauhi Scorpio untuk hari ini." Ucap Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia tak tau malu. Dia menendang pantatku didepan pelanggan. Aku sampai ditertawakan. Padahal saat dia menedangku pantsunya keliatan. Emang gak tau malu." Ucap Aomine sambil menaruh telapak tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Memangnya warnanya apa-ssu?"

"Putih dengan polkadot merah dan biru." Jawab Aomine sambil menguap.

"Oh… (name)-chin juga mengawasiku agar aku tidak selalu mencicipi makanan. Mungkin takut porsi makanan pelanggan akan berkurang karenaku." Ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan potongan kue yang tidak terjual hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia dimana-nanodayo?"

"Dia berada di ruang manager bersama Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko menyesap Vanilla Milkshake buatannya sendiri.

"Berdua saja-ssu?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Aomine menyeringai.

_Di Ruang Manager_

"Bagaimana kerja mereka hari ini?" tanya Akashi duduk dimejanya. Sedangkan kamu berdiri.

"Cukup bagus. Tapi mereka seharusnya lebih disiplin lagi." Jawabmu dengan nada kesal.

"Ah ayolah. Itu adalah ciri khas café kita."

"Kita? Ini cafemu Akashi! Kenapa kamu sangat santai begitu, hah?!" bentakmu sedikit.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa gadis yang berada di depanku akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa kau hanya tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Huh! Terserah kau sajalah! Kau pasti akan mengadakan event musim panas, kan?" tanyamu sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah kenapa kau sangat berani berdiri dihadapan Akashi Seijuuro dengan pose seperti itu.

"Tentu saja ingin. Tapi, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda." Jawab Akashi sambil menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Bukannya membuat menu khusus sudah cukup? Atau memberi hadiah kepada seseorang dengan syarat tertentu?" tanyamu sembari memberi usul.

"Usul yang bagus. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan kau pasti tau." Akashi menunjuk dirimu. Kamu menghela nafas.

"Kau mau para staff memakai kostum bertemakan musim panas bukan? Aku bisa mencarikannya." Ujarmu sambil memperlihatkan ponsel milikmu.

"Kostum? Itu sudah kami diskusikan. Menu khusus kuyakin Atsushi sudah memikirkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau menata dekorasi saja." Jawab Akashi.

"Baiklah.. tunggu! Kostumnya sudah didiskusikan? Kalian berenam sudah?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"Iya. Kami berenam. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak percaya kepada kami?" jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Hmph! Yang jelas jika tak sesuai untukku, aku tidak akan memakainya!" kamu memberi peringatan kepada Akashi.

"Kau akan memakainya, dan itu akan sangat cocok untukmu."

"Ya ya… dekorasi ya? Baiklah. Kubikin yang sesuai." Katamu sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tentu saja (name). kuserahkan padamu." Jawab Akashi. Kau pun membuka pintu dan…

#BRUAK!

"Hoi Kise! Kau berat sekali!"

"Bukan aku-ssu! Murasakicchi menibanku!"

"Tidak. Kuro-chin juga menibanku, kok."

"Itu tidak ada bedanya! Murasakibara cepat bangun!" teriak Aomine dan Mura pun bangun. Setelah semuanya bangun, mereka menatap horror dirimu yang sedang memasang Evil Smile.

"Kalian menguping?" tanyamu dengan nada biasa saja tapi auranya horror.

"Tidak-ssu! Hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan kami tak sengaja mendengarnya." Kise memberikan alasan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Midorima-kun, Apa bener mereka tidak menguping? Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan menghancurkan Lucky Itemmu selama sebulan." Tanyamu sambil menatap Midorima dengan senyum diwajahmu. Tapi tetap saja semua menganggapnya Evil Smile. Semua hanya berharap Midorima tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, demi Lucky Item yang tidak dihancurkan, Midorima menjawab dengan jujur.

"Mereka menguping. Lebih tepatnya mereka menguping karena ajakan Aomine-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima. Dan Aomine hanya menatap Midorima kesal.

"Hooh… begitu rupanya. Terima kasih Midorima-kun. Besok kau akan kuberikan keuntungan." Ucap dirimu sambil tersenyum kepada Midorima. Midorima hanya bersorak dalam hati. Karena menerima keuntungan darimu adalah suatu hal yang sangat jarang didapatkan saat bekerja.

"Dan untuk kalian… Welcome To The Hell Tomorrow. See You…" kamu pun meninggalkan 4 orang yang terdiam dengan perkataanmu barusan.

"_Besok mati aja!"_ teriak Aomine dan Kise dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Amelo : Nah… gimana Minasama. Emang abal banget ini ff walaupun udah diperbarui juga. QwQ … mungkin saja saya menghancurkan ff ini. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya ini tugas para GoM**

**-Kuroko : memberitahu letak dimana pelanggan duduk**

**-Kise : menyambut pelanggan. Kadang juga sama seperti Kuroko.**

**-Midorima : menulis pesanan pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanan**

**-Aomine : mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan**

**-Murasakibara : memasakan makanan**

**-Akashi : mengawasi para pekerja. Atau menjadi kasir**

**-Kamu : semua pekerjaan para GoM bisa kamu lakukan.**

**Amelo : Nah, pasalnya sih semuanya juga bisa seperti kamu. Cuma, karena disini 'kamu'nya sangat disiplin. Jadinya harus mentaati bagian-bagiannya. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT DESSERT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksudnya baju ini?!"_

_"Terimalah (name). lagipula itu cocok untukmu."_

_"Tidaak! Aku tak mau!"_

_"Pakai atau kupecat kau."_

_"Ukh…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam cara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

**(A/N) : hem.. amel mau ngejelasin sosok kamu di fenfik alay ini. Jadi, kamu itu rambutnya berwarna hitam legam sebahu tapi agak panjangan dikit #?, iris matamu sama kayak rambutmu. Tinggimu se-kuroko tapi pendekan dikit #plak. Kamu memakai megane saat membaca saja. Sikapmu, cerewet, tegas, disiplin, sadis, tapi baik hati, dan tidak sombong. Selain itu café Akashi terletak dipinggir pantai. Jadi lumayan dekat dengan laut. Tampa banyak cap sip cup kembang kuncup …._( amel digampar reader )_ mulai aja deh ceritanya.**

**CHAP 2 : Festival Kembang Api**

* * *

Kamu benar-benar sangat malu dengan 2 pakaian yang tergantung didepanmu. Bagaimana ga? Kamu sudah cukup tersiksa dengan baju Waitress yang ehem-cukupseksi-ehem . dan sekarang kamu harus memakai 2 baju hina untuk satu hari saja.

Event musim panas yang dijalankan Akashi itu pada saat festival kembang api didekat cafemu. Jadi, sementara kau harus memakai pakaian hina ini. Ingin tau baju apa yang direkomendasikan GoM tersebut…

Jadi pada saat siang hari kau memakai bikini berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih. Dan saat malam kau memakai Mini! Yukata yang pendeknya bukan main. Tetapi lengannya panjang. Dan mini! Yukata itu berwarna merah hitam. Dan kau sangat mengetahui… bahwa ini semua adalah ide Akashi semata!

"(name)! sampai kapan kau mengganti bajumu?! Sebentar lagi kita akan buka, tau!" teriak Akashi dari luar. Tampak Akashi melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi. kau pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Semua anggota GoM tak terkecuali Akashi terkaget dengan penampilanmu.

"(name), bisakah kau menjelaskan itu?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Apa?" tanyamu balik.

"Kenapa kau malah memakai kain untuk menutupi bagian bawahmu? Kan sudah ada setelannya." Tanya sekaligus jawaban Akashi. Tumben banget Akashi tidak marah. **( amel dihujam gunting )**.

"Siapa yang mau memakai itu, hah?! Aku tidak mau! Itu memalukan! Makanya aku menggantinya dengan kain ini!" jawabmu dengan teriakan. Memang kain itu lumayan cocok dengan atasan bikini itu. Kain berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga putih.

"Yah… sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat (name) pakai bikini full. Mengecewakan…" ujar Aomine.

"Iya-ssu. Mengecewakan sekali~" tambah Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi.. yah cukup lah. Yang penting aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya i—" belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan bicaranya, kau melemparkan nampan kewajahnya.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menghajarmu dasar mesum! Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga memakai jaket!" ujarmu sambil masuk keruang ganti. Tapi ditahan Kuroko.

"Tolong (name)-san… seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Jangan ditambah jaket, oke?" pinta Kuroko yang OOC keluar. Gimana ga OOC, kuroko minta dengan mata penuh harap dan semburat merah dipipinya, yang membuat siapapun klepek-klepek.

"Ba-baiklah…" akhirnya kamu pun luluh dengan muka ooc Kuroko saat itu.

"Ayo!"

**~ WELCOME TO MIRACLE'S CAFÉ ~**

"Selamat datang-ssu!"

"Hari ini Miracles's Café juga melayani pengunjung yang ada di pantai!" ujarmu dengan semangat

"Silahkan.. ini menunya. Dipersilahkan mencoba menu spesial untuk event-nanodayo."

"wuaahh! Kayaknya enak semua! Coba yuk!"

"ayo. Aku Sparkling Mango Jelly dan Ice Green Tea."

"Cheese Frozen Cake dan Ice Tropical Fruit."

"Es Campur pelangi dan Wave Roll Cake!"

Setelah menulis pesanan, Midorima hanya membungkuk dan pergi. Sebenarnya kegiatan mereka hampir sama. Cuma, mereka lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Kejadian pecah piring pun juga terjadi. Tubruk-tubrukan juga terjadi. Tapi ada yang paling menjengkelkan.

"Maaf. Nona pelayan! Aku mau pesan!" pinta seorang lelaki bule yang menepuk pantatmu.

"Ah baik! Mau pesan apa?" jawabmu ramah kepada lelaki itu. Padahal dalam hati kau mengatai lelaki itu macam-macam. Bahkan ingin memiting lelaki itu.

"Hem… aku mau pesan kamu!" jawab lelaki itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa?"

"Ya kamu! Soalnya hanya dengan kamu sudah membuatku dingin dan manis." Jawab lelaki itu sambil menarik tangamu. Kamu hanya ingin muntah ditempat saja. dengan sigap kau menarik kembali tanganmu.

"Kenapa? Pelanggan adalah raja, kan? Jadi keinginan pelanggan adalah keinginan raja. Dan kau bekerja sebagai pelayan, jadi seharusnya kau melayaniku, dong." Tambah lelaki itu yang ingin kau tabok kapan saja. Lelaki itu menarikmu untuk duduk. Rupanya kekuatan lelaki itu cukup kuat hingga membuatmu duduk walaupun tidak sempurna. Setelahnya, lelaki itupun memelukmu. Kamu hanya meronta. Tapi, kau tidak punya cukup tenaga. Kau berdoa agar ada yang menolongmu.

"Tuan… silahkan menambah minuman…" ujar Aomine sambil menumpahkan segelas air putih dikepala lelaki itu.

"silahkan Cake-nya.. uwaahh!" Kise pun datang dan secara disengaja pula ia menumpahkan cake cokelat hingga kebaju lelaki itu.

"Maaf tuan, anda membasahi buku menu. Bisakah anda melapnya?" ujar Midorima dingin.

"Tuan juga membuang-buang makanan. Apa tuan tidak tau betapa berharganya makanan itu?" tambah Kuroko yang memunguti beberapa remah cake.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah meninggalkan café ini? Anda membuat keributan." Akashi pun datang dan meminta dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun!" sergah lelaki itu.

"Tapi tuan, anda menumpahkan air, membasahi menu, membuang makanan, dan mengganggu pengunjung lain." Jawabmu sambil melihat pengunjung lain yang melihat kearahmu dan lainnya.

"Cih! Apa-apaan café ini?!" lelaki itu pun pergi dari café. Kamupun hanya bersyukur.

"_Minna… arigatou_." Katamu sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Pakaianmu menyolok sih! makanya jadi begitu." Aomine melipat tangannya.

"Yang menyutuji aku memakai ini siapa, hah?" tanyamu dengan nada marah.

"Sudah sudah. Ayo lanjut kerja!" teriak Akashi.

"Yosh!"

Setelah kejadian itu, kau dan yang lainnya pun melanjutkan kerja. Menjelang malam, kalian menutup toko selama 30 menit. Untuk istirahat dan juga ganti baju. Setelah itu, kalian pun memakai yukata. Tapi, ga selamanya kerja kau dan lainnya mulus ya. Pasti ada kejadian! Yaitu... dimana Yukata Kise kotor dan yang bikin ributnya adalah yang membuat Yukata Kise kotor adalah fans Kise. Fans itu meminta maaf sambil berlutut, memegang kaki Kise, bahkan selalu mengikuti Kise bekerja. Dan itu benar-benar menarik perhatian.

Setelah pukul setengah 9 malam, festival kembang api pun dimulai. Café-mu menyumbang kembang api yang dinyalakan oleh Aomine dan Kise. Sekitar pukul 10 malam, café baru benar-benar beres. Kamu pun hanya tergontai lemas di etalase café.

"Hah.. melelahkan sekali."

"Benar-ssu."

"Kalian. Sampai kapan mau disana?" tanya Akashi yang berada ditangga dekat etalase café.

"Oi Kise! Ayo main!" teriak Aomine.

"Main apa-ssu?"

"Karena tadi ada yang tak sempat melihat kembang api, Aka-chin menyuruh kita bermain kembang api dipantai." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Kembang api? Yatta!" kau pun langsung meloncat dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Terlihat seperti anak kecil memang. Tapi, yang namanya bermain bersama teman terbaik membuatmu seperti anak kecil bukan?

Kau dan keenam lelaki itupun bermain kembang api dipantai. Dan baru selesai sekitar pukul 11 malam. Kau pun pulang bersama diantar Akashi. Katanya, perempuan tak boleh pulang sendirian selarut ini.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Aku berharap kejadian itu akan terulang kembali!" pintamu sambil melihat foto-foto kalian semua saat bermain kembang api.

"kejadian seperti itu tak akan terulang lagi. Walaupun kau mencobanya untuk mengulang sama persis, kau akan mendapat hal yang berbeda." Jawab Akashi kalem.

"Aku tau. Event selanjutnya…"

"Musim Dingin. Natal dan Tahun Baru."

"Butuh karyawan tambahan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Amelo : maap kalau gak sesuai harapan. Amel udah nyoba yang terbaik. Tapi yang namanya orang kena WB + maksa nulis ya jadinya begini. Oh ya, amel pengen reader milih. Pengen Kagami muncul atau langsung event Natal. Silahkan oke. Akhir kata…**

**MIND RnR?**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CAKE**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Siapa dia?"_

_"Mirip Aominecchi-ssu. Tapi lebih putih."_

_"Apa para pengunjung tidak merasa ketakutan-nodayo?"_

_"Kurasa ia makannya lumayan banyak"_

_"Kurasa ia hebat, kok"_

_"Dan menarik"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome To Miracle's Café**

**Disclaimer = Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam cara dan meminjam ide cerita.**

**Genre = gak tau harus diisi apaan**

**Rated = T**

**Warning = typo, ooc, abal, gaje, alur ga jelas, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 3**

"Kalian jangan seperti itu! Dia ini floor staff baru. Namanya Kagami Taiga!" ujarmu karna para pegawai kafe Miracles sepertinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Kagami.

"Salam kenal… aku Kagami Taiga… desu." Ujar Kagami sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oi Akashi! Kau menerima orang seperti dia?" tanya Aomine sedikit menyindir.

"Aku membiarkan (name) memilih 1 pegawai baru. Jika tidak cocok, tinggal dipecat bukan?" jawab Akashi enteng.

"Dia yang menawarkan diri. Aku tidak memaksanya atau memintanya untuk bekerja disini." Tegas dirimu yang membuat semuanya bungkam.

"Baiklah Taiga, kau boleh mengganti bajumu di Staff Room. Sekalian berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Café akan dibuka 40 menit lagi. Jadi bersiaplah. (name) perhatikan mereka. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari sesuatu." Perintah Akashi yang membuat semuanya bergerak.

**_-Staff Room-_**

"Kagamicchi! Namaku Kise Ryouta! Salam kenal-ssu!" Kise langsung menjabat tangan paksa dengan Kagami.

"Aomine Daiki, bocah baru."

"Midorima Shintarou. Dan apa bintangmu-nodayo?"

"Nyem~ Murasakibara Atsushi… nyem…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Hajimimasite."

"Ano… Kise… Mine.. Mido..rima.. Mura..sakiba..ra? dan.. Kuroko?" tanya Kagami seperti mengeja nama mereka semua.

"Tingkat ingatanmu lumayan payah juga bocah baru. "Aomine" bukan 'Mine'!" Sindir Aomine.

"Namaku bukan "bocah baru"! namaku Kagami Taiga!" teriak Kagami.

"Terserah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong… Midori… ma. Bintangku Leo. Ada masalah?" tanya Kagami kebingungan.

"Tidak. Hari ini lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan (name) karena dia berbintang Scorpio. Dan Scorpio adalah musuh Leo hari ini. Bu-bukannya aku menghawatirkanmu! Tapi bakal jadi repot jika kau berurusan dengannya!" jawab Midorima dengan tsun-tsunnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagami-kun akan bekerja sebagai chef juga. dan Murasakibara… tolong akrab dengannya. Tapi kau boleh menjadi pelayan jika kau mengingikannya." Katamu saat kau masuk ke Staff room.

"Dan hari ini jam tutupnya akan dipercepat. Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Pokoknya cepat bersiap karena 10 menit lagi buka." Perintahmu hendak keluar Staff room.

"Ne.. (name)cchi, tidak ada event lagi-ssu?"

"Kau mengingikan event bertema paskah? Usulkan itu pada Akashi." Jawabmu sambil benar-benar keluar dari staff room.

"Apa kau bodoh Kise? Paskah akan dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi-nodayo. Mana mungkin sempat untuk membuat persiapan." Ujar Midorima sembari melap meja.

"Ya… tapi Akashicchi bisa membuat segala hal lebih cepat dan mudah. Jadi mungkin saja-ssu." Jawab Kise sambil melap kaca.

"Tapi bukannya kasihan dengan Murasakibara-kun dan mungkin Kagami-kun dalam membuat masakan? Itu akan merepotkan bukan?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengepel lantai.

"Kurasa Murasakibara bisa saja. Buktinya event musim panas kemarin dia mampu membuat banyak makanan." Jawab Aomine sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan yang belum sempat ia baca kemarin.

"Kalo si bocah baru itu aku tidak tau."

"Kalian sih gampang bicaranya! Tapi, aku yang repot, tau!" omelmu sambil memberikan menu tiap meja.

"Itukan tugasmu. Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Aomine.

#PLAK

Kamu memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku menu. Yang dipukul hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"K-e-r-j-a!" ejamu yang menandakan kamu mulai marah.

"cih! Baiklah!" Aomine langsung bangkit dan membantu Kuroko mengepel lantai.

"Ano… (name). aku sudah selesai membuat beberapa porsi makanan untuk 3 jam kedepan. Aku harus melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Kagami yang membuat yang lain kaget.

"3 jam?! Kau membuat apa saja-ssu?!" tanya Kise heboh.

"Hanya membuat semua yang ada di menu. Tadi si Murasakibara mencicipinya sedikit. Jadi sepertinya agak berkurang." Jawab Kagami inonsen.

"Cepat juga. oh iya, jangan sampai Murasakibara menghabiskan semuanya. Nanti akan repot." Kau memperingatkan Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Ano… kepala staf- maksudku Akashi-san dimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilnya dengan tambahan "san"-nodayo." Midorima tampak jengkel.

"dia pergi untuk sementara. Kalau ada yang diperlukan, kau bisa bilang padaku." Jawabmu.

"aku sudah kembali (name)." ujar Akashi sambil memasuki toko.

"Cepat sekali!"

"Aku hanya mengecek dekorasi. Sudah siap atau belum." –Akashi.

"Dekorasi buat apa-ssu?" –kise

"Tentu saja paskah. Apa lagi?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai.

"Apa?! Paskah 4 hari lagi, Mana cukup untuk membuat dekorasi-nodayo?!" tanya Midorima tak percaya.

"Dekorasi dan kostum sudah kusiapkan. Hanya tinggal menu saja." Jawab Akashi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa resep.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua memasak ini, Atsushi dan Taiga." Perintah Akashi.

"I-ini?!"

"Hem… ini agak repot Aka-chin. Aku tidak yakin…" ujar Murasakibara malas.

"Kalian berdua pasti bisa. Dan aku selalu benar, bukan?"

"U-ukh.. aku akan mencobanya!" Kagami bertekad.

"Kostum apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?" kau hanya menyilangkan tangan didepan dadamu. Kau akan mencoba untuk kaget dengan pilihan Akashi.

"Hanya yang simple saja (name). kau tidak akan terkejut." Jawab Akashi tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kau pun menuju pintu masuk café dan membukanya.

"Aku tidak terima jika kau mencoba untuk mundur lagi Akashi." katamu sembari membuka pintu café.

**_-4 hari kemudian-_**

Café dihiasi ornament kelinci, telur, cokelat dan lain-lain. Dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk menghadirkan suasana paskah. Kamu hanya bingung antara sweatdrop dan senang melihat pakaian pilihan Akashi untuk hari ini.

"Ini memang simple, sih. tapi tak kusangka sesimple ini." Ujarmu. Biasanya Akashi memilih kostum yang benar-benar mencolok dan pas untuk event. Tak kau sangka akan se-simple ini.

"Heh? Padahal aku pikir Akashicchi akan memberikan pakaian seperti kelinci. Jadi seperti kelinci besar berjalan-ssu." Ujar Kise sambil menghayal bahwa dia didepan pintu masuk sambil mengenakan kostum kelinci.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu. Karena akan ada yang marah dan protes." Jawab Akashi sambil melirikmu.

"U-usagi mimi?!" Kagami setengah teriak saking tidak percaya. Bayangkan ia harus memakai Usagi mimi dan tailnya. Memalukan? Benar karena dia cowo.

"Ini masih mending Kagami-kun. Saat event Valentine tahun ini, kami mesti bertelanjang dada, ah kecuali (name)-san. Dan berpakaian seperti malaikat cinta." Ujar Kuroko dengan aura suram. Kagami hanya memandang Akashi horror.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat kenakan!" perintah Akashi.

_( oke akan amel perkenalkan kostumnya._

_Butler : seragam butler berekor berwarna cokelat dan juga kancing putih dan kemeja putih didalamnya. Usagi-mimi dan tailnya luarnya berwarna putih tetapi dalamnya cokelat khusus untuk usage-mimi-nya. Memakai sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat muda._

_Maid [ untuk kamu ] : pakaian maid seperti biasanya. Bedanya berwarna cokelat dan dibagian celemek ada gambar kelinci. Usagi-miminya berwarna putih diluar dan pink didalam. Kau memakai stoking cokelat tua dengan garis putih sampai diatas lutut. Sepatunya cokelat muda dengan hiasan pita putih._

_Chef [ untuk Murasakibara dan Kagami ] : seragam chef biasanya. Tetapi kali ini berwarna cokelat tua. Biasanya chef pake topi panjang apalah itu, tetapi sekarang pake usage-mimi._

_Oke. Udh ngerti? Belom? Amel juga ga ngerti kok. Tenang aja #plak )_

"Yosh! Ikuyo!"

~WELCOME TO MIRACLE'S CAFÉ~

"Selamat datang di Miracle's café-ssu!" –Kise

"Kyaa! Kawaii na!" -tamu A

"Meja untuk berapa orang?" –Kuroko

"untuk 4 orang. Kyaa.. kamu gemasin!" -tamu B. si tamu B mencubit pipi Kuroko gemas.

"Mari kuantar-ssu!" Kise pun mengantar 4 orang yang berfangirling ria.

"Iya!" –tamu C yang asik foto-in Kise yang pake usagi-mimi.

Setelah mengantar 4 orang yang udah sibuk berfangirling ria, Kise pun meninggalkan mereka. Walaupun udah ditinggal Kise, mereka masih berfangirling ria. Soalnya ada Aomine yang 2 kancing bagian atas kemejanya sedikit terbuka yang bisa terlihat bahwa dada bidang yang it-maaf maksudnya cokelat sexy itu, terlihat. Juga Akashi yang berdiri dibagian kasir yang selalu tersenyum ( bisnis ) yang buat orang klepek-klepek. Kagami yang terlihat keluar dari dapur bisa dibilang amat sexy. Soalnya keringatnya sehabis memasak mengalir begitu saja didahi dan dilehernya. Jangan lupa kamu yang dibilang sangat manis dan sexy menurut para tamu lelaki. Para tamu lelaki itu serempak memanggil namamu yang membuatmu bingung.

4 orang yang masih berfangirling makin ricuh Karena Midorima mendatangi mereka dengan gaya khas butler banget. Tak lupa membawa telur paskah yang diklaim menjadi lucky itemnya.

"Pesan apa-nodayo?"

"Etto… eh ada Colomba Pasquale(1)! Aku mau itu! Sama choco-rabbit ice!" –tamu A

"Hem… Set rabbit cake A, tapi saus caramelnya dikit saja. Minumnya, choco milkshake saja." –tamu B

"Kulich (2) dan Ocha dingin saja." –tamu C

"Kare udang telur dan jus strawberry saja" –tamu D.

Seperti biasa, Midorima membungkuk dan pergi dari meja itu. Setelah pesanan matang semua, kamu pun memberikan pesanan itu kepada para 4 gadis nista yang masih berfangirling tadi.

"Ini pesanannya. Selamat dinikmati." Ujarmu sembari tersenyum (bisnis) kepada para ke empat tamu nista itu.

"Ne.. dari tadi kulihat pelayan wanita disini hanya kau seorang. Kau itu diharemin ya?" ujar nista si tamu A yang kita panggil Mizuki.

"Ti-tidak! Itu…"

"Tidak mungkin Mizuki. Pasti ada alasan lain." Ujar tamu D yang sikapnya paling dewasa ketimbang ketiga teman nistanya. Kita panggil Hanako.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti diharemin! Aku yakin!" si B yang gak kalah nistanya, kita panggil Yuta, ngotot bilang bahwa kamu diharemin.

"Tapi bisa saja kalau kerja maid ini shiftnya lagi ga bisa bareng semua maid lainnya." Tamu C yang tingkat kewarasannya masih sebanding dengan Hanako tapi masih tetap nista seperti Mizuki dan Yuta. Kita panggil Inori.

"Masa iya? Emang bener?" cerocos Mizuki ke kamu yang membuatmu panik sendiri.

"Iya.. te-tentu saja.." jawabmu berbohong. Memang di café tersebut hanya kamu pegawai wanitanya.

"Bohong." Sela Yuta.

"Iya ketahuan boongnya." Si Inori malah ngedukung.

"Sudahlah. Daripada ngurusin maid-nya, mendingan makan. Kan mau pergi lagi habis ini." Kata Hanako yang membuat ketiga cewe nista itu diam.

"Maaf ya. Selamat bekerja!" ujar Mizuki. Kamu pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa aku harus menambah anggota perempuan disini?" tanya Akashi yang cengengesan melihatmu menghela nafas sehabis dikatai harem oleh keempat-ralat hanya 2 saja maksud amel.

"Hem! Tentu saja! Aku tak mau dikatakan harem atau sebagainya." Ujarmu sambil menghampiri salah satu meja. Akashi hanya seringai. Ide licik untuk menjahili karyawan favoritnya itu muncul seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

#ditabok

.

.

.

.

Maaf, masih ada lanjutannya kok.

TBC

* * *

**NB : **

**(1): ****Dibuat dari ragi alami, mentega, tepung, gula dan telur, roti ini biasa disajikan di seluruh Italia dan terkenal karena rasanya yang manis dan memiliki bentuk yang unik seperti burung merpati yang mewakili perdamaian atau Tuhan Yesus. Sebelum dipanggang, kue dilumuri dengan kacang almond dan gula kasar.**

**(2): Kulich merupakan salah satu cake khas Paskah dari Rusia, Bulgaria dan Serbia. Bentuk cake ini cukup unik, karena mempunyai bentuk yang tinggi dengan hiasan icing sugar yang meleleh dari permukaan cake, mirip menara yang terkena lelehan salju. Tak lupa ditambah hiasan manisan buah seperti cherry di atas cake, membuatnya semakin cantik dan menarik.**

**Masakan lainnya Amel FIX NGARANG. Oke? ( amel ditabok reader )  
**

* * *

**Amel curcol page :**

**Nah gimana? Apalagi kalo ada yang typo atau semacamnya. Soalnya amel ga nge-cek lagi. /dibantai.**

**Maaf kalo aneh ya. Apalagi kalo yang merayakan paskah beneran, kalo ada yang salah maaf ya. Soalnya Amel ini sebenarnya Muslim. Karena ada saran dari temen yang beda agama, jadinya Amel bikin ini. Yah, maaf kalo salah. Soalnya amel ga tau *bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya*.**

**Soal ff "My Imouto" Amel masih bingung mau masukin ke rated T atau M. tolong ya votenya, Amel bingung banget. Oke?**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT COSTUME**


End file.
